The embodiments herein relate generally to devices that assist a user with foot problems.
Millions of people suffer from painful foot and ankle problems such as arthritis, tendinitis, and overuse injuries. Prior to the disclosed invention, either a custom made brace or off-the-shelf brace was prescribed by physicians to help treat various types of foot and ankle conditions. Unfortunately, there is a stigma in our society attached to wearing an orthotic device since others can easily see the orthotic device. Oftentimes people are hesitant to or simply refuse to utilize traditional bracing systems, as these bracing systems are bulky, difficult to conceal with clothing and draw attention to these braces. Failure to wear these braces not only wasted time and money, but also significantly prolonged the time that patients are limited by foot and ankle pain. One obstacle exacerbating this problem has been a refusal by the insurance industry to cover treatment for orthotic devices that did not extend above a user's ankle regardless of demonstrated therapeutic effects. As a result, very limited research has been done on the orthotic devices that do not extend above a user's ankle, prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention. The prior art includes: a foot orthosis designed at University of California at Berkeley Biomechanics Laboratory commonly called the “UCBL foot brace” described in detail in Inman, Vt., UC-BL dual axis ankle control shoe insert; biomechanical considerations BULL. PROSTHET. RES 1969; 10(11): 130-145; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,155,997 and 6,443,919 issued to Castro (collectively “Castro”). Castro is commonly called the “Arizona Brace.”
The UCBL foot brace is a rigid, deep, plastic heel cup that offers only a fraction of the control provided by the intimate fit and integrated lacing system of embodiments of the present invention. A common complaint from patients while using a UCBL foot brace is that it is very uncomfortable and often causes painful blisters and sores due to the rigidity and lack of flexure of the thermoplastic. Furthermore, the UCBL foot brace offers only minimal side-to-side and torsional motion control of the hindfoot. When compared to embodiments of the present invention, the UCBL foot brace is much bulkier and causes shoe-fitting issues.
Embodiments of the present invention are thinner, overall structurally stronger, and more comfortable. Embodiments of the present invention offer better and more hindfoot control in all three planes of motion than the UCBL foot brace. Embodiments of the present invention can be worn in practically any style of shoe thereby improving patient compliance and increasing rates of usage.
Castro is significantly bulkier and takes up much more room in a shoe than embodiments of the present invention. Patients using Castro are often limited in footwear selection to roomy, orthopedic shoes and are often unable to utilize commercially available, fashionable and/or lightweight shoes. The weight of Castro is approximately two to four times that of embodiments of the present invention due to inefficient material working procedures, which can be a concern for elderly patients.
Castro further severely restricts ankle dorsiflexion and plantarflexion—integral components of normal ambulation. This restriction can have a major negative impact if the user does not need this restriction or is in any way unstable or has balance/proprioception deficiencies. Embodiments of the present invention provides exceptional medial-lateral and torsional control while not inhibiting normal dorsiflexion/plantarflexion of the ankle Even when some embodiments of the present invention are constructed with supramalleolar supports to augment medial-lateral control; embodiments of the present invention still do not impact dorsiflexion or plantarflexion at the ankle Embodiments of the present invention enable a clinician to create a foot brace that can be worn discretely within a patient's shoe while obtaining therapeutic effects of over-the-ankle braces.